Scattered Shards
by YingYangYeah13
Summary: This story is about...well I can't tell you but you will find out when you read it. So ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

_Scattered Shards_

_Chapter One: The Dream and The Nightmare_

Sir Frederick Schtauffen was one of the most famous and known heroes that came from my homeland. He was pretty much the savior that protected my entire homeland from disaster. After he did that…he met a wonderful women named Margaret…both of them fell deeply in love with each other and then he left for nine whole months…again. He left for a long journey…leaving Margaret wondering…about his return and about her un born child she was bearing for him. Those long nine months…she pondered about her new child…everyday she wished for his return because she wanted to tell him so badly but…she knew she had to wait for nine months for Frederick's return. She waited, waited and waited for him…hour's felt like days passing by slowly, clouds would pass by so slowly…that she would sometimes imagine them being her unborn child, Frederick and herself being together…has one. She would write letter's to Frederick…telling him about her day but she never revealed to him about her unborn child.

She would write to him…

" _Frederick, my love...oh so I dear for your return. I want to feel your warmth near me but I cannot…I have a secret to tell you, but I don't know if you'll be happy about the news or not. I love you with all of my heart but…Frederick…I wish you in your journey good luck…I wish you well. When you come back Frederick…I will reveal what will change our lives forever…_

_Goodbye…my love…_

_Your Beloved,_

_Margaret"_

Frederick would always send out letter's to Margaret saying about what she was talking about but…like always the answer was_…"I will reveal what will change our lives forever…" _Frederick wondered…what she meant about changing their lives forever. He held the letters close to his heart…when he would read each letter he would be lost in thoughts sometimes…his men would wonder what would be wrong with him but…he never told them because this was something that he wanted to keep to himself. Days past by…not knowing what those words meant, in his heart he knew that he would get a huge surprise back home…he knew it was not something bad but…a miracle. While reading the letters his beloved gave him, he picked up a small shattered mirror…he looked at it and he saw…a man…he didn't see himself but saw a man that looked exactly like him. He thought why he saw another man in the shattered mirror but he knew he would see him soon…one day. One night, after having a good time with his friends…Frederick decided to go to bed early. He did that because he knew that tomorrow would be the day…the day that he would reunite with Margaret and he would finally hold her with his two arms wrapped around her body. He wanted it to be day already because he wanted to go back home…home to the place where he truly desire's happiness. He eagerly started to close his eyes because he wanted the night to go by fast, fast as the wind takes its broken leaves only leaving nothing but air. When he finally fell in a deep sleep, he dreamt about something. HE didn't dream about something good but…something bad. He had a dream about a man that looked really familiar to him…he saw the man that he saw in the shattered mirror. He dreamt that when he was asleep…that same guy sneaked in through the camp…sneaked in without anybody noticing and his men too. He saw that the man came closer and closer to him…every step sounded like a heartbeat that was loud enough to wake up the owl's that looked over the camp. Then he heard him say…

"YOU…WILL…DIE"

The man held his sword has high as he can and then he cut through Frederick's head.

Then by dreaming about this Frederick woke up from his nightmare…all sweaty and really scared. He went outside his tent and started to walk around the camp. He notice that he was the only one awake and the rest of the men were asleep. He felt like if a dark presence was following him…following everywhere he went. He wondered if he should fall asleep or not but then when he stared up…at the sky…where all the stars were. He closed his eyes tightly but then…out of nowhere…a dark shadow appeared him front of him. It told Frederick this…

"Frederick, ha ha ha ha…you'll shall die soon but…you will be killed by someone you raised…someone who you dearly cared for…by your son…"

Then the shadowy figure disappeared in the shadows of the tree's. Frederick extended his arm out and told him…

"What do you mean? My son…who are you…"

But it was too late…because the dark figure disappeared in a blink…Frederick was…afraid because he did not understand what he meant about being killed…by his son. Then the dark of the night was disappearing…Frederick could see that the sun was raising up in the heavens…he knew it was the day to go back home…go back to his beloved…Margaret. He did not know what just happen but he did know that he would finally go home…but right after he left…he did not notice that he was standing on top of a tablet…bearing the words…

"_Who shall who ever stands in this tablet…should shall have the powers of a dark demon named Nightmare. The child of the human who stood on this tablet should be half human and half demon…he shall be the chosen one to hold Soul Calibur has his master and control his powers…This will only work, if you kill the person who stood in the tablet of Nightmare's, you must kill them to gain the power of the oh so powerful one…the only way to break the curse of Nightmare is by destroying Soul Calibur but you'll have to find Excalibur to do that so…" _Frederick did not know about this but…one thing that was in his mind was that he would soon reunite with Margaret…

To be continue…

Next Chapter: The Day

Quote:

_There is only one happiness in life,  
to love and be loved._


	2. Chapter 2

Scattered Shards

Chapter Two: The Day

As Frederick walked away from the tablet…the dark omen that in indeed appeared on Frederick reappeared on top of the tablet. It had a smirk in it's face, he stood on his own tablet and then he said this…

"_Frederick…you can't hide your fate forever. Did you forget what you did to me…a long, long, long time ago…I bet you did. Ha ha ha ha ha, can't wait until your unborn child is born…because he will…belong to me…"_

_After he said this he disappeared once again._

_Frederick continued walking towards the camping area where him and his men where resting at. He looked up in the sky and saw that the sky was clearing up and it was going to be day soon. Frederick forgot about the incident he had with the dark spirit Nightmare but there was only one thing in his mind now. He was thinking about reuniting with his beloved Margaret. He didn't want to wait anymore so he decided to wake up all of his men from there slumber and wanted to continue their journey has early has possible. So he looked around to see if there was anything loud that he could bang on to wake up all of his men. He looked around for about 10 minutes and then he found a pan and a huge stick that he could wake up his crew. Then was a huge bang…_

"_BANG,BANG BANG"_

_He kept on doing that until his men woke up. One of them eventually woke up and they came out of the tent saying…_

"_Sir Frederick…what is this entire ruckus…"_

"_I want to get an early start, I want to start the journey has early has possible."_

"_Yes…but does this involve making all of this noise you're causing."_

"_Defiantly…"_

"_Frederick, Frederick…Frederick…like always you're a bird in love…"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Nothing, nothing…"_

"_Okay…Tristan would you please do me a favor…"_

"_What is it Frederick?"_

"_Would you please wake up the others!"_

"_Ha ha ha ha ha ha, don't worry I will but…"_

"_But what?"_

"_If I'm in charge of waking up the men…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You're in charge of…making breakfast."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Well it's going to be a busy morning…well good luck my friend!"_

_As Tristan said this…he started to walk away fast from Frederick._

"_Tristan…TRISTIAN!"_

"_I said good luck"_

"_Tristan you got to be kidding."_

"_Nope…got to go…"_

"_Dammit Tristan…"_

_As Tristan left Frederick to cook all the breakfast, Tristan went to every tent in the camp area and started to wake up all of the men. Even thou it was a lot of hard labor to cook the breakfast, Frederick still did it because if he started earlier in the day…he would get home sooner._

"_Breakfast is ready!"_

_After Frederick said this, all of the men rushed to get their breakfast plate. _

"_Frederick…I see that you finished cooking all of the food…"_

"_Yes I did…did I! Phew…finally I'm done cooking all this"_

"_Yes buddy…Good Job!"_

_Tristan and Frederick decided to get a plate of food and both of them started to eat the food that Frederick made._

"_Umm…it's good Frederick but…it could have been better…"_

"_Be quiet Tristan and enjoy the food that I worked all so hard for…"_

"_Yeah…well…"_

_Right after all of the men got there plate and started to eat it, an hour later passed and they were all stuffed._

"_Men! Did you enjoy the food I cooked?"_

"_Yes Sir"_

"_Defiantly Sir"_

"_Thanks for this delicious food Sir"_

"_It was perfect!"_

"_Thanks You, Thank You, Thank you! Now…if everybody is already done…it's time to continue this journey…"_

"_Yup."_

"_Let's get started already Frederick!"_

"_Come On…let's go already"_

"_Yeah"  
"Okay, okay, okay. If everybody's ready, sattle up you're horses and…LET'S GO HOME!"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Yeah"_

_Everybody was excited to go home because they haven't gone home for almost a year. Everybody was happy except…Tristan. Frederick noticed that he was the only one not excited about going home so Frederick decided to ask what was bothering him._

"_Tristan…why are you down all of the sudden"_

_Tristan looked away._

"_I don't know…"_

"_You are the only one that knows this. Tell me…what is bothering you really?"_

"_I SAID NOTHING OKAY!"_

_Frederick stood quiet for a while because he was surprised that Tristan yelled at him._

"_If it is that what you wish for…I will."_

_Frederick walked away from Tristan. Tristan was acting weird, which is what Frederick, was thinking about. He didn't know why he was acting so weirdly but he did know it had to do something about returning to their homeland. Frederick wanted to help him but…Tristan wasn't interested about sharing thoughts to him or to nobody._

"_MEN! Are you guys ready now?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Yeah!"_

Everybody started to yell out like crazy because they were all excited about there return to their homeland. Frederick was the most excited one because Margaret would be their…waiting for him.

"_Okay MEN…LET'S GO!"_

_To be continue…_

_Chapter Three: The Arrival_

_Quote:_

Love, like a river, will cut a new path  
whenever it meets an obstacle.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Scattered Shards**_

Chapter Three: The Arrival

As Frederick and his group were arriving to their homeland…Frederick turned around and saw the expression of his dear friend Tristan. He wanted to know so badly about what was wrong with him but he was worried that Tristan would get mad at him again. He turned around and he started to extend his arm towards him but he stopped. He didn't want to bother Tristan.

"MEN WERE HERE"

When Frederick said this, all the men started to yell like crazy. They were excited about returning home…to their loved ones. There was only one person who wasn't excited about home…can you guess who…yep it was Tristan. As they were arriving home…they saw a bunch of people standing in the gates to their home. When they got closer and closer, they heard all of those people yelling at them and telling them…

"Welcome Home Again"

"Welcome Home"

"Welcome Home"

They were all excited…again.

All of the men got off of their horses and started to run towards the people because some of them were their loved ones but the only one's that stayed behind were Frederick and Tristan. The only reason that Frederick didn't go with his men was that…he didn't see Margaret. She was the only one missing in the group; he was worried because he thought that she would be their…waiting for him. He looked backed and saw Tristan looking at the solid ground…having an expression of sadness in his eyes. He knew something was up with Tristan so…he decided to ask him…finally.

"Tristan…"

"Yes…what is it Frederick…?"

"What is wrong with you buddy?"

When Frederick asked him this…Tristan just looked away and stayed silenced for a while.

"Tristan please answers me…"

"…………"

"Tristan"

"…………"

"Tristan?"

"…I…I…I…can't tell you…"

"But…why?"

"Because…argh…because I can't"

Frederick didn't know why he was acting so weird but he did know it was something about arriving home. Frederick now knew it WAS something about "home" so he decided to ask Tristan a question…

"Can I ask you a question my friend…"

"Go ahead"

"I want to know if…"

"If what?"

When Tristan found out that Frederick wanted to ask him a question, he looked at Frederick really curiously but he knew that the question would involve something about how he was feeling or something.

"I wanted to know if?"

"Say it already…sorry about that Frederick but just spit it out…"

"I wanted to know if…you would like to stay over into my home…?"

"What?"

"Would you like too?"

As he said this, Frederick extended his arm to Tristan.

"No."

When Tristan said this he slapped Frederick's arm.

"Youch, but why?"

"Can you just leave an injured man when he's feeling down or something Frederick…"

"What?"

Like always Tristan said things that even Frederick couldn't understand.

"Are you like injured Tristan? Are you okay? Is their something that I can help you with?"

"Grrr……"

"Tristan, Tristan, Tristan, do you need medical help? What can I do for you? I'll call the other men."

"Argh…"

"Don't worry my friend I'm going to get a doctor to help you out."

"FREDERICK!!!"

When all of the sudden Tristan yelled out Frederick's name out loud, Frederick just stood quite for a moment.

"BE QUIET!!!"

"…I'm sorry…"

When Frederick said I'm sorry, he looked straight to the ground.

"I…I…I…was trying to help you out…"

Then he felt a pat on his back. He saw that Tristan was the one patting his back. He saw Tristan and he had a big whole smile in his face.

"It's okay Frederick; I know that you were just trying to help me out in my time of need."

"Yeah…but"

"Like always Frederick?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

They stared at each other for a minute…in a half and the whole time they were smiling at each other. Then, Tristan extended his arm towards Frederick and said…

"I'll take your offer…my friend…"

"You will!!"

"Sure…"

Frederick was so excited because maybe if Tristan would come home with him, he would get that sad expression off his face. By the way things were looking…Frederick knew that it would be an excited day for him. As Frederick and Tristan were getting closer to Frederick's home…they saw Margaret. Both of her arms, she was holding something…Frederick didn't know what it was but he did know that she was their. Safe and sound.

"Tristan?"

"What is it Frederick?"

"My wife is holding something in both of her arms…don't you see that?"

"Yeah…I wonder…"

"You wonder what?"

"You'll find out soon enough my friend…HA ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ah!!!"

"Huh!"

Frederick didn't know why he was laughing like a mad man but who cares because he would soon be home…with Margaret but there was something that was in his mind the whole time. What was the thing that Margaret wanted to tell him? He knew that he would find out when he arrived their.

"WERE HERE!!!"

To be continuing…

Chapter Four: The BIG Surprise!!!

Quote:

_When love kisses the heart of the ones chosen for love…it will reveal the true appearance of finding true love._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Scattered Shards**_

Chapter Four: The BIG Surprise!!!

As Tristan and Frederick arrived to the mansion that him and his love Margaret lived…Frederickwondered what was that is wife was carrying in both of her arms. Has they were getting closer to the mansion, Frederick looked at Tristan. Frederick noticed that Tristan had a huge smile on his face…

"Might I say…why are you so happy my friend…"

Has Frederick said that to Tristan…Tristan kept quiet for a while and then about a few seconds passed and then Tristan finally said something…

"Let's just say that…you will be receiving two surprises from your gorgeous wife Frederick…"

"What do you mean Tristan..?"

Frederick looked at him so confusedly at Tristan…

"I don't get you at all my old bud but if you say that I will be receiving two surprises…there's only one thing that I can say…I can't wait until I get home…"

Frederick was so anxious to get home because he now knew that he would be receiving two BIG surprises from his wife. As they got closer…Frederick noticed that what his wife was carrying looked like children…no…not children but baby twins.

"Oh my goodness…"

When Frederick said this…he suddenly stopped his horse and looked at the baby twin's astonished…

"Frederick…"

Said is wife…

"Hey buddy…you okay…"

Tristan said…Frederick was so shocked…when he saw the twins his jaw dropped.

"Are…are…are…are they really our's…"

"Yes…dear…they are our new baby twins…"

"but…but…but how?"

"Goodness gracious…do you really want to know how we made this baby's…"

When Frederick asked that question…he pretty much got embarrassed because he asked his wife about how they made the baby's…its pretty obvious how they made it but I won't explain it…

"I'm sorry dear…but…wow…"

"It's seems you're a new father my old friend…"

When Tristan said this, he patted Frederick on his back.

"Yeah…it seems I am…I AM!!!"

"When did you first notice…"

Tristan said it sarcastically…Frederick just glared at him…

"Ha ha very funny Tristan…"

"Just kidding with you Frederick…"

"Yeah well…now I have a new purpose to protect my homeland now…to protect my newly made family…"

When Frederick said this…Margaret, Tristan and Frederick all looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Seems that they are not one gender dear Margaret…"

Said Frederick…

"I know that dear, one of them is a boy and one of them is a girl…"

"Seems like you and Margaret are going to have beautiful baby twins because from my point of view…they are going too have very caring parents…"

"What are we going to call them Margaret dear…"

Then for a while they all put their heads down and all thought at the same time…wondering what they should call the baby's…

"What do you guys think about the name Sophitia for your baby girl…" Said Tristan…

"That's such a beautiful name Tristan…how did you think of such a gorgeous name?"

Then when Frederick's wife asked that question…Tristan put his head down with a depressing face. Then Frederick noticed him put his down trying to avoid him and Margaret…so Frederick decided to ask him a question…

"What might be bugging you old friend…?"

"Why do you ask such a question Frederick…"

Tristan told Frederick…Then Margaret walked towards Tristan and hugged Tristan…

"I think I know why you are so depressed Tristan…"

Then Tristan pushed away Margaret because he did not want to talk about his "problems" to Margaret or Fredrick…

"Just forget it you two…I don't want you two to get involved with my problems…"

After saying that to Margaret and Frederick…Margaret lifted up Tristan's face and told him this…

"Tristan…"

"What is it Margaret…?"

"Was you're family involved in those terrorism attacks that happen just a few days ago in the villages close to ours…"

Right after Margaret said this, Tristan just looked at her...Then Frederick said this to Tristan…

"Tristan…you okay…?

To be continue…

Next Chapter: Tristan's Broken Heart

Quote:

_Knowing that everyone you loved is gone…never give up on life because you might find happiness in someone else that might need you to find happiness again…_


End file.
